The Dedication
by BlondeBubble
Summary: The latest Nikki Heat is about to be released...so what does that one special page at the front say?


_A/N: Just fluffy Caskett-ness. x_

**The Dedication**

Rick stared at the blank document he had opened on his laptop. The latest Nikki Heat was finished, only thing he had left to do was the dedication and that was his problem, who to dedicate this book too. He felt like it should be Kate but then he had already in some way dedicated three books to her. Then there were the boys who now much more than "his friends at the 12th". Alexis and his mother had not had a dedication since the early days of his writing, so maybe he should do this one to them. Sat lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door to his study open. "Castle, it's almost 3 in the morning and a body has yet to drop so come back to bed." the voice of his partner & one true love floated through the room. "hmmmm" came his response as he raised his head to see her standing in the doorway stifling a yawn. He held his hand out as he pushed his chair away from the desk; she came to him without hesitation. Climbing into his lap she snuggled into his chest. "dedication page huh" He looked at her "how did you..." Kate chuckled, "it's my job to detect, plus the book is done so it wasn't hard to guess what was left to do" Rick marvelled at the wonderful beauty curled up in his lap. "Still extraordinary" he commented kissing into her hair. She shook her head in his chest and spoke again "this book should be for Alexis. I've had my fair share of dedications and as much as I've appreciated them, I don't need any more. I have the real thing. Tell the world about Alexis, for I know she is your world" Rick sat stunned for a few seconds before the weight of his partner removing herself from his chest, bought him back to reality, he grabbed her hand "I won't be long" She nodded before walking out the room. Kate heard the tapping of keys and smiled to herself.

It wasn't long before she felt the bed dipped as he climbed in, he slid over to her side wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him so her back was tight against his chest. She hummed in appreciation, reaching up and stoking his arm with her hand, before letting their fingers intertwine and gentle rest on her stomach.

The day of the book launch arrived, Rick had left the loft early to head to Black Pawn to see Gina & Paula. The ladies of the loft were getting themselves ready. Kate praying that she didn't get called in to the precinct. They were meeting Ryan, Esposito & Laine at the book store

Fifth Avenue's Barnes & Noble was buzzing; the crowds were lining the sidewalk outside the store, eager fans waiting for the next instalment in the Nikki Heat saga and the chance to meet her creator. Rick stepped out the town car to cheers and screams, he acknowledged the crowds before heading into the store. He saw Kate, Alexis & his mother standing together by the stand of books, each holding a copy in their hands. He didn't go to them at first choosing to hang back and watch them, they were not aware he had arrived yet.

"Ready kiddos" Martha asked "Richard has been very cagey about this one...he said he was struck by inspiration for it" Alexis rolled her eyes "You know that means he was up till the early hours doing it because he had left it til the last minute" Kate had remained quiet just staring at the front cover of the book. The 5th book based on her. "Kate, you ok?" the younger of the two red heads asked, placing a hand on her arm. Kate glanced at her the young girl "Yea, fine. Just thinking" she answered.

The three of them opened the book to the page of the dedication. They gasped at the words on the page. Rick took this as his cue to walk towards the leading ladies in his life. He approached quietly and stood behind them.

"_To the three leading ladies in my life; my mother, my daughter & my partner._

_None of this would have been possible without you." _

"I mean every word you know" His voice made the three woman jump as they spun round to see the man who means so much to them all standing behind. It was Kate who spoke first "and the second part of the dedication..." she asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders "I felt it was time they got recognition , but not take centre stage because that spot is solely reserved for the three of you, always" Kate smiled at him, the loving smile she only used for him. She took a step forward, leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before quietly saying "I love you Richard Castle". She didn't know who looked more shocked; Rick, Martha or Alexis.

Over Rick's shoulder she saw Laine and the boys arrive. "I'm going to go see Laine and the boys, they have just arrived" Before any of them had a chance to react she was gone crossing over to the other side of the store.

"Dad, I'm taking it that was the first time?" his daughter asked, Rick nodded "yea Pumpkin it was, it was the first time" "She's a keeper kiddo, third times a charm and all that" came his mother's input. Rick drew both his red heads into a bone crushing hug

The boys laughed at their mention in the dedication "To my boys for always having my back in the field and for when my leading ladies conspire against me"

"Kate, this is the fourth book where you have appeared in the dedication in some form, seriously girl you have to finally tell him" Laine spoke

"Tell him what?" Both Espo and Ryan asked at the same time

"That I love him" Kate said answering the boys "and don't worry Laine I have, just before I came over to you guys"

Laine's mouth dropped open, Espo & Ryan just looked at her making Kate chuckle before she suddenly felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her waist "You can't just tell me something like that and then walk away" his voice said in her ear.

"Hey hey children watching" Espo said in mock offence "I think mom & dad need some alone time" Ryan chipped in with.

The group were interrupted by Gina telling them that the store was about to open and could Rick go get himself settled.

"We'll finish this at home later" he whispered before heading off to another part of the store. Kate smiled.


End file.
